1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a file or rasp that can be used in an electric or pneumatic power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power tools, with an electrically or pneumatically driven tappet, exist in a variety of different versions and the primary use of those tools, is as power saws. Relatively common are the so-called jigsaws. The saw blade is driven back and forth by the mechanical tappet, perpendicularly to the piece to be cut and the main cutting action takes place on the backstroke of the saw blade. The orientation of the saw teeth is accordingly toward the grip of the tool. A recent innovation is the extending of the stroke of such tools. A known example is the Bosch pad-saw, which operates with a much longer and thicker saw blade and thus, a more stable saw blade. On this mechanical pad saw, the teeth no longer have a preferred orientation, so the cutting process takes place on the forward stroke as well as on the backstroke.
The use of traditional files and rasps presents problems in reduced spaces or for parts that are not easily accessible. These problems are amplified when only short storkes can be used and when the tip of the file cannot be held. The idea was developed, bearing in mind those mechanical saws that allow a cutting action on the forestroke, to design a file that can be used in these tools and thus facilitate the working of hardly accessible parts. A mechanical file or rasp of this kind is not yet known. Since the adapting of such a tool to existing power-saw motors is relatively complicated, such a file or rasp should be designed as a multi-function tool. An additional consideration is that such a tool is subject to different stresses than a traditional, hand-held tool. The hand-held tool is used with relatively slow back-and-forth motions. In the filing action, the tool is held and moved back and forth with one hand, while the pressure is applied by the other hand through the tip of the file. With the mechanical file, on the other hand, the stroke speed is much quicker, and the pressure is applied solely through the grip of the tool. Based on the design adaptations of the existing jigsaws and pad saws, the problem of developing a tool with sufficient stability and compatibility to the adaptors on existing mechanical tools can be solved.